nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Icons
Genders For the sake of the RP, there will be four genders listed as below: * Male * Female * Trans * Non-Gender Star Signs The 12 Symbols that make up the Zodiac system, with one for roughly each month period. The signs are as follows: * Capricorn - Dec 22-Jan 19 * Aquarius - Jan 20-Feb 18 * Pisces - Feb 19-Mar 20 * Aries - Mar 21-Apr 19 * Taurus - Apr 20-May 20 * Gemini - May 21-Jun 20 * Cancer - Jun 21-Jul 22 * Leo - Jul 23-Aug 22 * Virgo - Aug 23-Sep 22 * Libra - Sep 23-Oct 22 * Scorpio - Oct 23-Nov 21 * Sagattarius - Nov 22-Dec 21 'Basic Natures' The Five Basic Natures are the five elemental chakra natures, which are the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu. They are so vital to the shinobi lifestyle that each of the Five Great Shinobi Countries is named after one of the five. Each element is naturally weaker than and stronger than another: * Fire is strong against Wind but weak against Water. * Wind is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. * Lightning is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. * Earth is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. * Water is strong against Fire but weak against Earth. In general, every person's chakra has an affinity towards one of the five basic nature transformations. Affinity can at times be genetic, or at least common to a particular family; most members of the Uchiha clan have an affinity towards the Fire nature. One's affinity can be determined using pieces of paper made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra. When this so-called "Chakra Induction Paper" is exposed to even the slightest hint of chakra, it reacts according to the chakra's latent element: * Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash. * Wind: the paper will split in two. * Lightning: the paper will wrinkle. * Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. * Water: the paper will become wet/damp. Aside from the five elemental nature transformations, there is a second kind of nature transformation that are the source of all non-elemental techniques such as the Shadow Imitation Technique, Multi-Size Technique, medical ninjutsu, genjutsu, etc. There is Yin Release, based on the imagination and spiritual energy of a shinobi, and Yang Release, based on the vitality and physical energy of a shinobi. Together, they are used to perform Yin–Yang Release. Earth Release Earth Release Fire Release Fire Release Lightning Release Lightning Release Water Release Water Release Wind Release Wind Release Yang Release Yang Release Yin Release Yin Release Kekkei Genkai Kekkei Genkai are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a shinobi to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dōjutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards. Even more powerful than Kekkei Genkai are Kekkei Tōta, which use a combination of three different elemental chakra types, of which the only known is the feared Dust Release. Boil Release Boil Release Byakugan Byakugan Crystal Release Ice Release Dark Release Dark Release Dust Release Dust Release Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Explosion Release Explosion Release Fukusei Fukusei Genkaku Genkaku Ice Release Ice Release Jōgan Jōgan Ketsuryūgan Ketsuryūgan Lava Release Lava Release Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Magnet Release Magnet Release Rinnegan Rinnegan Rinne Sharingan Rinne Sharingan Scorch Release Scorch Release Sharingan Sharingan Shintogan Shintogan Shikotsumyaku Shikotsumyaku Steel Release Steel Release Storm Release Storm Release Swift Release Swift Release Tenseigan Tenseigan Typhoon Release Typhoon Release Wood Release Wood Release Yin-Yang Release Yin-Yang Release 'Clans' A clan, in the loosest sense of the term, refers to a family or group of shinobi who form a basic unit of a shinobi village. A majority of these clans were mercenary military forces even before the First Shinobi World War. The Senju clan and Uchiha clan were the first known clans to have agreed to settle and form a shinobi village, facilitated by creating agreements with the daimyō of the land they inhabit. Many clans would follow the example of the Senju and the Uchiha, later establishing the Five Great Shinobi Countries as they are known today. Membership in a clan is usually determined by blood relations and genetics, which is vital in the usage of kekkei genkai and secret techniques. These attributes and abilities made many clans feared and renowned throughout many villages. While clans may be composed of many individuals and extended families, many clans can be limited even to a handful of members. Aburame Clan Aburame Clan Akimichi Clan Akimichi Clan Chinoike Clan Chinoike Clan Fūma Clan Fūma Clan Geikami Clan Clan Haruno Clan Clan Hatake Clan Hatake Clan Hoshigaki Clan Hoshigaki Clan Hōzuki Clan Hōzuki Clan Hyūga Clan Hyūga Clan Inuzuka Clan Inuzuka Clan Jūgo's Clan Jūgo's Clan Kagetsu Clan Kagetsu Clan Kaguya Clan Kaguya Clan Kamizuru Clan Kamizuru Clan Kedōin Clan Kedōin Clan Kurama Clan Kurama Clan Lee Clan Lee Clan Nara Clan Nara Clan Ōtsutsuki Clan Ōtsutsuki Clan Rinha Clan Rinha Clan Ryū Clan Ryū Clan Sarutobi Clan Sarutobi Clan Senju Clan Senju Clan Shimura Clan Shimura Clan Shirogane Clan Shirogane Clan Uchiha Clan Uchiha Clan Uzumaki Clan Uzumaki Clan Yamanaka Clan Yamanaka Clan Yotsuki Clan Yotsuki Clan Yuki Clan Yuki Clan 'Countries' Countries operate as separate political entities and are presumably all monarchies, ruled by daimyō who stand equally in rank with the Hidden Villages' heads. The Naruto world is similar to feudal Japan in many aspects; those countries maintain balance between themselves through nothing but power. Treaties are periodically signed, but they are generally not worth much more than the paper they are written on. Land of Earth Land of Earth Land of Fire Land of Fire Land of Iron Land of Iron Land of Lightning Land of Lightning Land of Sky Land of Sky Land of Snow Land of Snow Land of Sound Land of Sound Land of Water Land of Water Land of Wind Land of Wind Minor Countries Benisu Island Benisu Island Land of Ancestors Land of Ancestors Land of Bean Jam Land of Bean Jam Land of Bears Land of Bears Land of Birds Land of Birds Land of Claws Land of Claws Land of Demons Land of Demons Land of Fangs Land of Fangs Land of Forests Land of Forests Land of Honey Land of Honey Land of Hot Water Land of Hot Water Land of Keys Land of Keys Land of the Moon Land of the Moon Land of Mountains Land of Mountains Land of Neck Land of Neck Land of Noodles Land of Noodles Land of Rivers Land of Rivers Land of Sand Land of Sand Land of the Sea Land of the Sea Land of Silence Land of Silence Land of Stone Land of Stone Land of Swamps Land of Swamps Land of Tea Land of Tea Land of That Land of That Land of Valleys Land of Valleys Land of Vegetables Land of Vegetables Land of Whirlpools Land of Whirlpools Land of Woods Land of Woods 'Hidden' Village/Affiliations Hidden Villages and their affiliations are parts of countries in which the country's ninja reside. Their heads stand equally with the lords ruling the countries they are a part of. A Hidden Village maintains its economy by training its citizens to be ninja from a young age and using them as manpower in various missions others would be willing to pay for, from weeding a garden for a single payment to receiving a constant budget from the country it resides in for being soldiers in case the country is involved in a war. Akatsuki Akatsuki Amegakure Amegakure Anbu Anbu Counter-Terrorism Division Counter-Terrorism Division Getsugakure Getsugakure Hoshigakure Hoshigakure Hunter-Nin Hunter-Nin Ishigakure Ishigakure Itan-Sha Itan-Sha Iwagakure Iwagakure Jashinism Jashinism Jinchūriki Jinchūriki Jōmaegakure Jōmaegakure Kage Kage Kirigakure Kirigakure Konohagakure Konohagakure Konoha Council Konoha Council Konoha Police Force Konoha Police Force Kumogakure Kumogakure Kusagakure Kusagakure Medical-Nin Medical-Nin Mercenary Mercenary Missing-Nin Missing-Nin Mount Myōboku Mount Myōboku Nadeshikogakure Nadeshikogakure Otogakure Otogakure Root Root Ryūchi Cave Ryūchi Cave Sage Sage Samurai Samurai Sannin Sannin Science Ninja Weapons Team Science Ninja Weapons Team Sensor Type Sensor Type Shikkotsu Forest Shikkotsu Forest Shimogakure Shimogakure Shinobi Union Shinobi Union Sunagakure Sunagakure Takigakure Takigakure Takumigakure Takumigakure Tanigakure Tanigakure Uzushiogakure Uzushiogakure Yugakure Yugakure Yukigakure Yukigakure Yumegakure Yumegakure